1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telescopic support, and more particularly, a telescopic support which is used to hold a laser scanner to scan bar codes on labels at normally inaccessible heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper rolls as well as other like articles of manufacture are provided with labels having a bar code for both inventory control and order fulfillment. The bar code is provided on a label applied to the roll cover at one end. When the paper rolls are stored, the label carrying the bar code used to identify the material in the roll and a stock number, for example, is located on the end of the roll at a substantial height above the storage facility floor.
Normally, the bar code is scanned by a hand held laser which can digitize the information represented by the code for quick reading. However, if the bar code is at an inaccessible height above the storage facility floor, it had been common practice to use the hand held laser to read the code by a user who stood on a ladder adjacent to the label. This was both time consuming and cause for accidents. Further, in certain instances, the roll was not even accessible to a person on a ladder, as where the rolls are stacked tangentially in a warehouse facility.